Bang the Robot (Character)
Bang The Robot is the primary protagonist of the Bang The Robot series. He is offical Dragon Vomit Studios' mascot. He is the greatest creation ever made by Professer Plasmon and he constantly prevents his father from world domintion or destruction. Biography Pre-games Professer Plasmon had to make Bang within 24 hours because the head master (Head Master) was going to fire because of bad inventions and ideas. Plasmon and Freakenstein created Bang within 24 hours. But, Bang was too evil than they had ever imagined, so Thrash pushed him out of the window, messing up Bang's circuits and turning him good. Bang quickly fleed to Oil Island and as he leaves, Plasmon swears revenge on him.... Bang! the Robot 13 years later, Bang has a new life with his best friend and loyal, pet, robot dog, Bark on Oil Island, the island for forgotton robots and he has forgot all about his father and past. One day, Bang and Bark are relaxing and watching their favoruite show, Momma! I'm gonna take my Donkey!, ''but Thrash is ordered to throw Bang's house into Plasmon's theme park. Since Bang forgot about his father, Plasmon could trick him into getting him to get eight secret files on how to destroy the world. Basiclly, if Bang brings Plasmon eight secret files on how to destroy the world, Plasmon will give Bang a life supply of cherries. From a world made of his own dreams and crayons to a floating mansion to a huge resteraunt, Bang eventually sucseeds into getting the first seven files, but the last one is stuck in Plasmon's systems on his own island. Bang gets the last one and goes to Plasmon to get his reward, but when loads of people tell Bang that Plasmon is lying about giving him the cherries, so Bang swaps the files on how to destroy the world with files on how to take care of your garden. Plasmon asks for the files and he says that he will give Bang the cherries after. As soon as Plasmon gives Bang the files, Plasmon traps Bang and he starts to read the files and finally realises that their not the files he wanted, making him shout with anger and accidently press the release button for Bang. Plasmon quickly gets into his latest creation, Proto 100. Bang destroys Plasmon and he accidently presses the self-destruct button. The island starts to blow up, so Bang quickly attempts to get out of the island, but Plasmon begs Bang to safe him from in coming larva and Bang kindly does, but Plasmon pulls Bang into the larva with him, so Bang punches Plasmon leaving Plasmon melt. Bang gets to the escape pods, but they all of Plasmon's minions used them to get away, leaving him with Plasmon to blow up, but Bark quickly comes to save him and they both get out of the island before the countdown gets to 1 as Plasmon screams ''"NO!!!". ''Bang and Bark get back to their home where all their friends (e.g: Bob Beachman, Regee) are waiting for them to give them what they wanted all along, a life supply of cherries. The game ends, as Bang and Bark jump up to the screen and freeze. Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang One month later, Bang and Bark have gain LOADS of wait from eating all the cherries and they fight over the last one, kung fu style! The cherry rips into two, so they are equal, but they soon do a huge belch and this turns them back to their normal state. They are soon warned by Earthworm Jim that Plasmon escaped from his lair and to his grandfather's and he is planning to recreate the Big Bang which will destroy this universe and create a new one that he can rule. Bang and Bark quickly get back in action and prepare to defeat Plasmon once again. Bang once again goes all around the world, defeating many people (mainly Plasmon's minions) and collecting the cherries he could imagine. He eventually got to Plasmon's new lair, Planet Plasmon. Bang got to Plasmon and tried to foil him, but Plasmon wasn't alone this time, he had Freakenstein and Za Evilz Ottar. Just to make it fair, Bang had Bark with him, but could only ride him at certain times. Bang sucseed in defeating the evil trio and stopping the second Big Bang, but the planet can't take it and it starts to implode with quater of the power of the Big Bang. Bang and his loyal dog escaped and this time, Plasmon told Bang that he is his father and he did aswell escape with his minions (excluding Thrash) and Thrash came back and jumped on top of Plasmon's escape pod, making the pod crash into the sea and drown.... As for Bang and Bark, they got back to their island, only to find that Earthworm Jim has stole their house. The game ends with Bang and Bark using the Fuel Fist on Earthworm Jim. Bang! the Robot VS the Ultraimate Weapon Two days have passed from the events of the last game and Bang is confused and threatened by the truth of what Plasmon told. ''More coming soon! Personality Even though Bang is unable to talk and it makes it quite hard to tell what he's like, he still has a clear personality. Bang is very adventurous, agile, energetic and lively. He loves cherries and to hear the noise BANG when blows up things. He also doesn't think before he acts, which makes him quite dopy and clumsy. His best friend is Bark, a robot dog who he would never abandon or be horrible to him. He acts cheeky and cruel to his father and arch nemisis, Professer Plasmon. Bang loves to eat cherries, drink oil, limbo and watch his favoruite tv show, Momma! I'm gonna take my Donkey!. ''After and at the end of the first game, he has a great sense of right and wrong. Many people have also trusted Bang, but he has betrayed almost all of them and this sometimes make people consider him a "Life wreaker". He and Bark also eats like a caveman when it comes to cherries. Bang could possibly has passion for animals as he loves farms. It is also very hard to make him angry, annoyed and hurt. The only things you can do to do these is either harm Bark or destroy his chance to get cherries and oil. Bang hates learning and spinach. Design Bang has a very unique design. He has huge eyes, a hexagon shaped head, orange jeans, goggles, boots, springs around his neck and his arms get slightly wider as they reach his hands. He is made of platinum and titanium, making him protected very well. Appearances * ''Bang! the Robot *''Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang'' *''Bang! the Robot VS the Ultraimate Weapon'' *''Bang! the Robot's Holiday'' *''Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers '' *''Bang! the Robot: Robotic Racers'' *''Bang! the Robot: Monst-droids'' *''Bang! the Robot: The Handheld Adventure'' *''P.L.A.S.M.O.N'' *''P.L.A.S.M.O.N 2'' Relationships Professor Plasmon Bang and Plasmon are arch enemies, even though they are father and son. But, in the ending of the first game, Bang tries to save Plasmon from larva, but Plasmon tried to pull Bang in with him, showing that Bang still cares for him even though, he is very mean to him. Bark Bang and Bark are best friends. They would never abandon each other or be mean, unless their fighting over cherries. Bang and Bark share a resmblence to each other's head as Bang's head is hexagon shaped and Bark's head is pentagon shaped. Thrash Thrash and Bang have a very bad, brotherly bond. Thrash is known to be very jelous of Bang because Bang is always beating him. Boom Bang doesn't really get along with his evil oppisite (Then again, no one does). Plasmon simply reversed Bang's DNA to create a evil version of Bang. They both have have similar looks and abilites, but their personalitys are very different. Powers *'Fuel Fist- '''Fuel Fist is Bang's signature move. It allows Bang to clench hist fist and move foward. While this move is happening, blue aura goes around him. For some strange reason, many other characters share this ability and different colored auras go around them. *'Water Travel'''- Even though Bang is not able to swim because water messes up his circuits, Bang can travel through the water in air bubbles. He's kind of like a hamster in ball when he's in a air bubble. *'Neck Stretch- '''This move makes Bang's neck stretch, so his head can hit further objects. *'Fuel Slam- This is exactly the same as the Fuel Fist, but he slams on the floor instead. *'Super Agility- '''Bang is able to jump three times in a row. *'Limbo- 'Bang is extremely good at limboing even at his first time. *'Jetpack- 'Bang is able to glide with his very own jetpack. *'Climb- 'Bang can grow plungers on his hands to climb on certain surfaces. *'Close Invincibilty- 'Bang is almost invincible. He is protected very well by his skin which is a mix of platinum and titanium. *'Dig- 'Bang can turn his arms into drills, abling him to dig. *'Fire Resistance-''' Bang is immune to fire because of his very protective metal skin. Disabilities Bang suffers from very serious dyslexia and he cannot talk because falling from the school window broke his voice, but he can whistle and make the noise: "'Brr" ''when shaking his head. The creator said that he made Bang dyslexia so that kids WITH dyslexia can relate to him. Creation Bang was created to create a mascot. He orignially had different eyes, shorts, a round nose, small shoes, no belt or belt buckle and blank and slightly thicker chest. There was also a chance of Bang originally being a racoon or badger. It was unknown why Bang was chose to be a robot. It's probarly because the creator has a intrest with eletronics and robots. Trivia *Bang, Bark and Thrash all have similar features to each other. Simple bang.png|Simple Bang. Bang 3.png|New Bang/ Bang 2.png|Urrr..... Bang.... yeah Bang89.jpg|The orignial Bang Picture0085.JPG|Bang and his CREATOR Bang's world.png|Bang and his dream world BangTheRobot-1.png|Bang sprites (Made by Scorpion X5 on The3Eds) Bang 4.png|BANG! Scorpion Bang.png|Another picture of Bang made by Scorpion X5 Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Protos Category:Heroes